


Soundtrack

by decafwriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: <3, I hope you like it, anyways!, for each chapter!, i'm really bad at tags im sorry :/, there is music!, travel!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decafwriting/pseuds/decafwriting
Summary: High school is an ass-kicker. It’s common knowledge at this point. Every high schooler dreams of the day they can escape to college and leave behind their old life. Especially Joey.Joey, who believed that the only life worth living was one that had music. Joey, who believed that traveling was better than staying in one spot. Joey, who was already sick of high school after one month.So, Joey saved. Dollar after dollar was hidden away under the loose floorboard in her room. Slowly but surely, a fund was accumulated. Trips were budgeted. Plane tickets were searched up. Playlists were created.Finally, it was senior year. It was graduation day. Joey was called up to accept her diploma. No one came to the front. Joey was halfway over the ocean already and starting her adventures.





	Soundtrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to:  
> Supermarket flowers - Ed Sheeran.  
> Social Jungle - Herizen

Music. That was one constant in Joey's life. She had a playlist for everything. Every mood. Every genre. Every type of day. Music was important. Which is why when Joey started high school, it was no surprise that she made herself a playlist.

"For the first day of school."

Deep breath in, deep breath out. One foot in front of the other to the beat of the song. It was going to be good. She was going to nail high school. Make it her bitch. She had her music. Deep breathe in, deep breath out. One foot in front of the other to the beat of the song.

Joey had a philosophy. Life was great. Wonderful. Magical, even. But it was absolutely nothing without music. Joey believed that every human needed a soundtrack. A beat to walk to. A song to sing along to. To fall in love to. To cry to. To sing to. Music was essential. With music, Joey was going to thrive in high school.

The the first day passed. Joey had friends. It was wonderful. She had friends! It was going to be a wonderful first year. Then a month passed, and suddenly, her friends hurt her. She couldn't quite pinpoint when. Maybe it was when they forgot to invite her to join them for lunch. Or when they never added her to group chats. Joey wasn't even sure if she had any of their numbers if she was being honest. Her playlists got longer. Less happy. Sometimes, they were angry. Others, they were sad. Joey continued forward though.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. One foot in front of the other to the beat of the song. Six months pass and Joey decided she didn't want to be in high school anymore. She stays with her friend group, smiling and laughing when they do. She watches as they hang out outside without her. Joey decides she wants out.  
So, she talks to her parents. They tell her that she can do whatever she wants. But she has to graduate first. So Joey gets a job. She waitresses for the diner down the road. Tips are collected, stored under a loose floorboard in her room. She watches as her friends come into the diner and realize they didn't even know she worked there, as seen by their expressions when she walks up to their table. Her playlist that day is quiet. Sad.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. One foot in front of the other to the beat of the song. One year passes and Joey is a sophomore. She's still working as a waitress. The tips are stored under the loose floorboard in her room. She decides that she does not need any friends. Joey slowly distances herself from her friends. It wasn't hard. They had already seemed to forget about her. Joey's playlists quieted. At one point, they cease to exist. She listens to the same playlist for days on end, not even processing the songs playing. Every day feels the same. She goes through every day listlessly. She can't wait to escape.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. One foot in front of the other to the beat of the song. Joey's a junior now. She's pissed. So fucking angry. Her plans to make high school her bitch have flown out the window. Her playlists come back with a vengeance. Each one was angrier than the last. She walks through the day with an edge. People avoid her. She is glad. Who needs friends anyways. She works each day. Her fund gets bigger. She takes up a second job. One at the local record store. Occasionally, she runs into her old friends. They try to make conversation. She ignores them. Don't they see how much they hurt her? Why do they think it's okay to just act like everything is okay? Joey ends the year tired.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. One foot in front of the other to the beat of the song. It's finally senior year. She's almost free. Joey's playlists have become calmer now. Slightly more upbeat. It's the home stretch. She can do this. Joey throws herself into work and school and most importantly, her plans. She researches plane tickets. Prices out different locations. Creates playlists. She has a goal. She's so happy. Her fund is enough to get her through six months now. Joey should know. Escaping is all she can think about. Her old friends have given up trying to talk to her. Occasionally, they have conversations. Joey would say they could be considered mutuals now. Never friends, though. Never.

It's the last three weeks of school. Graduation is coming up. The senior's buzz with excitement, everyone ready to walk down the aisle and accept their diploma. Joey just smiles and puts her earbuds back in. Deep breath in, deep breath out. One foot in front of the other to the beat of the song.

Graduation day is upon the school. Kids sit in rows, eagerly awaiting their name to be called. They call Joey's name. No one stands. They call the name again. Murmers run through the auditorium. The school isn't large so someone must've heard something. Kids pull out phones, searching up her usernames on different social media. Her old friends try her number. The profiles have disappeared and the number is changed. No one knows where she is. Except her parents who smile from the comfort of their own home, having just gotten back from the airport.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. One foot in front of the other to the beat of the song. Joey plugs in her earbuds and boards the plane to her first destination. She presses play as the plane takes off. Joey is somewhere over the ocean when they call her name at graduation. She couldn't care less as she looks out at the view. A calm song comes on and she smiles. It was time for her to start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh i hope you liked this chapter!! Please comment and feel free to yell at me on tumblr. my user is @decaffeinated1amwriting . Thank you for reading!


End file.
